


Take me out to the ball game

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Hook, BDSM, Enemas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Objectification, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sounding, hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter plans for them to watch a game. Neal thinks he will get a night of because of it.





	Take me out to the ball game

‘Neal, tonight the Yankees are playing and we are going to watch the game at the stadium.’

Neal looks up in surprise, Peter has a private suite at Yankee stadium? Well, why does this surprise him. He is rich and he loves baseball, why wouldn´t he have one?

Neal is looking forward to the reprieve, he isn´t into baseball, but it will be a nice distraction from his boring indoor life as a sex slave to Peter.

‘We, as in I get to come?’

‘Of course you are coming, now finish what you are doing so we can get ready. Meet me in the playroom.’

Peter gets up and leaves the room. Neal quickly follows him. He enters the playroom and his heart sinks. Peter already has an enema kit out. He knows better than to question Peter, it is not worth the punishment. Peter probably wants to distract himself while he waits for the game. Neal strips his clothes off and lays down on his stomach. Peter fastens his ankles in padded restraints and attaches them to a spreader bar that is connected to a hoisting system. He pulls Neal up until he is slowly swaying in the air. His arms are fastened to a point at the wall, so he isn´t swinging anymore, but it is a stress position that Neal knows, will hurt soon. For good measure he adds a ring gag.

He quickly goes to work, pushing the lubed nozzle in Neal´s hole. He inflates it, so it is nice and tied. and Neal is relieved to feel that the water is luke warm, it is probably just a soapy enema. Neal gets a bit fidgety near the end, because the amount of water is more than Peter normally uses and the upside down position is not comfortable, the water entering deeper than normal.

‘Good boy, keep it in.’

Peter massages Neal slightly extended belly making sure the water goes deep inside of him.

‘How does it feel?’

‘Full,’ Neal tries to express around the gag.

Peter hoists Neal a bit higher, so his mouth is near Peter´s crouch.

‘I don´t want to be distracted later why an erection, so I will fuck you right now, get the steam off.’

Peter starts to fuck Neal´s mouth until he comes with a groan. With the ring gag and upside down, most of Peter´s cum runs out of Neal´s open mouth. Peter feels Neal´s stomach again before lowering him.

‘Void yourself, clean up and meet me in the living room.’

 

* * *

 

The car brings them to Yankee stadium and Peter walks towards the private suites. Neal immediately notices that Peter´s has blinded doors, while all the others have just plane glass doors. They walk in, a hostess already waiting for them, offering them some champagne and snacks and then Peter tells her he doesn´t need her services anymore and that he doesn´t want to be disturbed. The hostess nods, bids them a nice game and leaves. Peter locks the doors behind her. Neal is still standing, looking in awe at the stadium in front of him.

‘Never watched a game like this?’

‘Honestly? No, I haven´t.’

‘I enjoy them more sitting in the crowd, but I am not feeling up to it tonight, so here we will have privacy.’

Neal nods and turns. Peter is sitting on the comfortable leather couch that stands in front of the large glass window.

‘Finish your champagne and strip.’

Neal understands the command, he is not going to watch the game. He does as he is told and the champagne gives him a nice buzz, haven´t been allowed any alcohol for so long. He strips and waits for Peter´s command. His cock is locked away in a cock cage with a small sound, so he is plugged up in the front. Peter opens a cupboard and takes a bag out. The man is so well organized, Neal is almost envious.

Out comes a latex hood, Neal hates it, there are two tubes attached to the nostrils and Neal absolutely loathes the process of getting them up his nose. But he also knows better to protest, especially here. Peter is unpredictable like that, he would make Neal walks out nude or something, so he doesn´t say anything and earns him a praise from Peter. Peter hands him earplugs and Neal puts them in. Next Peter lubes the tubes and slowly inserts them in Neal´s nostrils. One would think you would get used to the pressured feeling in your noise, but he doesn´t and is glad when they are inserted and Peter pulls the hood over his head. Only his mouth is open. A steel ring gag is inserted and fastened around his head. Neal can feel it is the one with the head harness and Peter takes his time to make sure all the straps are nice and tight.

Next he ties Neal´s arm behind his back, Neal can feel he is using belts, quicker than rope and easier to remove. He then moves Neal to a different spot and pushes on his shoulder making it clear he wants Neal to kneel. He is pressed against a cold steel pole that is fastened to his collar, keeping him upright. He then straps Neal´s ankles to his thighs, so Neal isn`t going anywhere.

Neal startles when cold steel presses against his hole but then relaxes and something is pushed inside, it is big and has steel balls attached to it, three of them, and Neal knows it is an anal hook that is fastened to his head harness. Peter pulls it tight and Neal´s head is now pulled backwards. It is uncomfortable but there is nothing he can do, so he concentrates on his breathing.

For some time nothing happens and Neal does his best to relax in his bindings.

The game mustn`t have started yet, because Neal lets out a yelp when nipple clamps are attached and a dildo slowly pushed in his open and waiting mouth. Peter pumps it in a couple of times so it coats nicely with Neal´s saliva before steadily pushing deeper. Neal´s gag reflex kicks in and Peter stills. When Neal gets himself under control, he pushes a bit deeper and Neal can feel he pushes it in his throat. He does his best to concentrate on not vomiting. Peter keeps it there and Neal does his best not to swallow, knowing he will trigger his gag reflex if he does. Then Peter pulls it back out, and in it goes again.

 

* * *

 

Peter feels content, his pet turns out to be better than he could have dreamt of. Neal is such a good pet, when Peter took him in, Neal genuinely believed he wasn´t a submissive, but Peter could tell he was. He is just a natural once he is in the right mindset. Like now, pumping the dildo in his throat, pushes him right in the right mindset. He looks gorgeous all bound and plugged up, all his holes filled like a good toy should be. The game is about to begin so Peter unfastens his collar and removes the dildo, pulling Neal with him, closer to the couch, he gives the rope between Neal´s head harness and the anal plug some slack and pulls Neal closer, so he can put his soft cock in Neal´s open mouth. He concentrates on the starting game and not on Neal´s wet and warm mouth. It is not that Neal came do anything with the steel ring gag, he will just have to function as a cock sleeve.

In a slow part of the game, Peter regrets that he will have to get Neal out of the gear to take him home. He would love to play a bit more with Neal. The hood is one of Peter´s favorites and one of Neal´s least favorite. He knows that Neal hates it and it gives him pleasure to be able to force it on Neal. At the moment the tubes aren´t that long, but he plans to work Neal up to take longer and longer tubes, until he can feed them deeper in his pet and do some medical play. He is getting hard, so he pushes his cock a bit deeper in Neal´s mouth. Now that he is thinking about it, the medical play sounds really good as punishment play. He will save up on it until Neal does something he needs to be punished for. He can even let him tie him to a chair and keep him there, while he feeds him through the tube. Wouldn´t that make his pet all dependent on him. His daydreaming takes him over the edge and he spills in Neal´s mouth. He immediately tilts Neal head up, so no cum will spill from his mouth. He pushes in an inflatable gag and pumps it. He makes a mental note to do some research into this medical stuff.

He releases Neal´s arms, massaging them before shackling them in front of him and pushes him in a hand and knees position. He finishes the pose by pulling the rope connecting the head harness and hook taut again. With once again all his pet´s holes stuffed, Peter puts his feet on top of Neal´s hips and lets them rest there for the reminder of the game. Whenever Neal shifts his position, he hits him with a long thin crop and he immediately stills.

When the game is done, Peter pulls on the nipple chain to get Neal´s attention. He groans behind the gag which earns him a swat on his balls. He stills and the next time he doesn´t make any sound when Peter pulls the nipple clamps off. Peter rubs Neal indicating that he is pleased. He releases the restraints, giving Neal time to adjust to the new position and last, he removes the mask, careful for the tubes. Neal blinks against the lights that Peter already dimmed. He pulls out the earplugs and gives a small smile.

‘The game is over?’

‘Yes it is pet, you did good. I enjoyed the game even more, so from now on, I will take you with me.’

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
